Mischief
"Fire and brimstone is all well and good but really have you ever smelt brimstone? I mean by gods! I'd rather be a goody two-shoes than spend my whole afterlive smelling like a sewer.." ~ Mischief Mischief is the most powerful of all Hell's many imps but has abandoned his position as a minor-sin in favor of being a rogue agent who serves neither good nor evil - instead he finds delight in causing trouble for both hero and villain and despite his small size can be a tricky opponent to deal with as well as a valuable ally: though trying to ally with Mischief is a risk as the troublemaking imp may turn on his "allies" at any point. Origins Mischief was created, like all imps, by a mortal vice that was not severe enough to turn into a mortal sin - in Mischief's case it was the collective energies of many disobedient children and somewhat mean-spirited pranksters and as a result he became very powerful by imp standards yet also extremely chaotic. Mischief was the most favored of Janeolous' servants and she spoilt him greatly, much to the displeasure of her father - Mickelus - in fact Mickelus viewed Mischief much like an annoying little dog that made too much noise and he eventually persuaded Mischief to take on the role of a minor-sin in order to keep the imp occupied and out of his sight for a while. Yet Mischief never got along well with the other sins and was bullied intensely by Pride and Wrath - however he had gained the friendship of Charon over the years and the former Reaper persuaded Mischief to leave Hell and go to the mortal world to pursue live as a rogue agent, Mischief agreed to this and flew out of Hell. Mickelus was enraged at Charon for allowing even one soul to escape Hell and find happiness - for this he cursed Charon to walk the mortal-world until Mischief was returned to him, however Charon found this "curse" to be rather liberating as he too had little time for the Infernal Hierarchy. Janeolous however would not allow her beloved Mischief to roam the mortal-world freely and created an imp in her own image named Malice - this imp was sent to retrieve Mischief but soon developed her own personality and is now, somewhat ironically, Mischief's on-and-off girlfriend as well as mortal enemy: although this seems odd by human standards demons have a very different level of thinking than mortals and it is not uncommon for enemies to share romantic feelings. Mischief has met many heroes and villains outwith his "old gang" and has become especially detested by Aquaon - who has described him as a "repulsive little worm". Powers Mischief is a powerful imp, the lowest of all demon-classes in Hell: this means he is fully immortal with an inability to age or be killed (though he can be knocked out and get sick, though his sickness is never life-threatening) - he can fire small blobs of painful hellfire from his hands which cause mental rather than physical pain, has knowledge of black magic but is inexperienced in practical use of such power, can fly using his wings or open small portals to other realms and finally can alter his size from a maximum of 7-inches to under half-an-inch tall. Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 8 Strength: 4 Endurance: Infinite Willpower: 7 Category:Grey Morality Category:Inferno Pendragon